


Lonely lunch /translation/

by PieCorbeau



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Bullying, M/M, more friendship than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieCorbeau/pseuds/PieCorbeau
Summary: Ushijima always eats his lunch alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bramby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramby/gifts).
  * A translation of [Lonely lunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367364) by [Bramby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramby/pseuds/Bramby). 



Since Ushijima could remember, a meal always meant silence and solitude.  
  
At the beginning it wasn’t like this, when he was eight years old he used to eat with his father, given that his mother was always busy, besides she didn’t really like eating in company of anyone, so she wouldn’t ever join them and neither did his grandmother. It was only Ushijima and his father, which - of course - one day disappeared through the door.  
  
After that, Ushijima found himself alone at the giant table, his mother prepared him food and then left. Occasionally, she would sit with him but they would never speak. And if they did by any chance, it would be with the sole purpose of telling him to use his right hand. He found this really uncomfortable, which was the main reason why he preferred to simply avoid her, just as he did with his grandmother.  
  
And thus, all the lunches in the household went like this, Ushijima seated, looking at nothing while chewing his food.  
  
In some way, it made him feel sad.  
  
...  
  
The things haven’t changed either when he entered the high school.  
  
Ushijima has been home-schooled, so he had no idea how to interact with his classmates. During the classes, Ushijima stayed silent and only gave a curt answer if needed. He also had the habit of pointing out mistakes of his classmates, in the simplest way possible. He was just doing what he could, really.  
  
The hour of lunch came and Ushijima simply followed his classmates. He found the canteen, which wasn’t really big and was bustling with kids, all of them talking while they ate; there wasn’t a single table that hadn’t at least two kids chatting together. And without even wanting to, he got a bit upset by this fact,  so he hurried to take a tray with food and then sit and wait if by any chance someone came up to talk to him.  
  
Nothing happened, not that day, nor the rest of time he spent in the high school.  
  
And thus, it became a habit.  
  
In the morning he ate alone, in the school he ate alone, at home there was a huge bowl of food – all just for him – and for the dinner, a bit of loneliness.  
  
Ushijima was completely used to it, not that he cared about it, after all he got to play volleyball and while he hadn’t the best relationship possible with his team, neither did they treat him badly and from time to time they gave him compliments about his spikes. Other times, they were saying bad things about him but him but Ushijima ignored them, his mother told him it was simply because they envied him.  
  
Anyway, thanks to the team he managed to stay in Shiratorizawa, because one thing was a high school but the preparatory was something else. In a way, he got kind of excited. Shiratorizawa was, after all, a fertile soil and he was certain that he would make the best out of the team.    
  
Even though, he had to eat alone.  
  
 . . .  
  
Ushijima haven’t changed a bit when he entered Shiratorizawa, he didn’t speak unless he was told to, his manner of speaking was curt and he gave “advices” to his classmates. He also immediately joined the volleyball club.  
  
Ushijima decided to follow his routine, when the lunchtime came, he took a huge tray and sat at the nearest table, then he took the first bite of his food and looked at nothing.  
  
Just as always.  
  
– You are Ushijima Wakatoshi, right? – a loud voice made him lift his stare off nothing and turn to his right.  
  
It came from a boy of lean stature and more or less the same height as Wakatoshi, with an unusual face crowned by red hair combed into spikes.  
  
– Yes. – Ushijima responded curtly.  
  
The redhead tilted his head and made a face, he looked excited.  
  
– Awesome! – his smile widened as he sat by his side – Your spikes are incredible!  
  
– Thank you.  
  
– And when you spike you do such a cool pose! – the boy did the face again –, it doesn’t surprise me that you are in Shiratorizawa. Were you invited?  
  
– Yes.  
  
– Me too, even though you might not believe it, – the guy boasted in an arrogant way,  quickly followed by a giggle. – I’m Tendou Satori, I wanna be a blocker. What about you?  
  
– I’ll be the ace. – clarified Ushijima and Tendou smiled at him.  
\- How silly... – the redhead murmured and slapped his nape with his hand – But it’s obvious that you’ll do it!  
  
\- ... – Ushijima just noticed that Tendou had sat next to him.  
  
– Hey, Ushijima-kun, have you heard this joke about bees?  
  
And it looked like he wouldn’t leave anytime soon.  
  
...  
  
After the classes ended, he saw Tendou in the volleyball club, the redhead came up to him enthusiastically and started talking to him about things that he didn‘t understand or simply didn‘t know.   
  
– How boring. – had said some of their teammates. He didn’t know if they were referring to Tendou for being so enthusiastic or to him for giving simple answers, but it really didn’t matter, as Tendou couldn’t care less and he found it somehow comforting.  
   
– Miracle boy Wakatoshi! – shouted Tendou when Ushijima did his spiking practice.   
  
Everyone looked at him and Ushijima could only think of how weird Tendou was, but even so he approached him and thanked him.  
  
Tendou could be as odd as possible, but he sat with him at the lunch and talked to him and although from the beginning Ushijima didn’t understand completely this sentiment, he appreciated the gesture.  
  
...  
  
As the time passed, Tendou became a part of his routine.  
  
Breakfast with Tendou, lunch with Tendou and dinner with Tendou.  
  
The redhead stuck to him like a glue and from all those long conversations held by him, Ushijima found out that he never had many friends, he has always been a victim of taunting and jokes and because of his attitude people ran away, according to everyone he had a horrible personality.  
  
The very same happened to Ushijima.  
  
It’s true that Tendou was loud and irritating to a certain point, but he never thought of his personality as unpleasant, on the contrary, he liked him for who he was. Tendou was straightforward, saying things as they were, sometimes exaggerating certain flaws of people which he didn’t like, but at no point has he ever lied.  
  
Ushijima liked this kind of people, honest and direct.  
  
Perhaps that’s why they got along so well, the only thing separating them were the classes and their dormitories, aside from that, Tendou always went looking for Ushijima, who always waited for him.  
...  
  
There was an occasion in which the two of them talked excitedly (or well, Tendou talked and Ushijima listened to him), and out of nowhere an older guy approached them and pointed at Tendou.  
  
–  Why do you hang out with this obnoxious weirdo? – said the guy and then bursted into laughter.  
  
Ushijima completely ignored him, if he wanted to annoy them, he sure than nothing wouldn’t pay any mind to him. This is what they taught him. Yet, Tendou has been deeply affected by this, more than enough, even if Ushijima hasn’t noticed the change.  
  
After that Tendou remained silent during the break, which was really strange and it made Ushijima notice that something was wrong.  
  
– Something happened to you. – he said and the redhead laughed.  
  
– That’s not even a question... – murmured Tendou and then smiled bitterly, just to turn serious a second later.  
  
– What’s the matter?  
  
– Why are you hanging out with an obnoxious weirdo, like me?  
  
–  ...I don’t understand.  
  
– Oh, you do! – Tendou smiled nervously – I’m irritating, I keep saying annoying things, I’m ugly and stupid. Why would a person of your caliber hang out with me?  
  
– I should be the one asking you this. – Ushijima frowned and Tendou looked at him, confused.  
  
– Why are you hanging out with an imbecile like me?  
  
– Wait, what?  
  
–  Since I was eight years old –  said Ushijima – I’ve been eating alone, I don’t know if people dislike me or what, but not even my mother has ever eaten with me.  
  
– Ah...  
  
– And one day, you came and you sat with me.  
  
– ...  
  
– Why?  
  
–...I thought it was awesome being able to be with you and that people would go like – _Wow, have you seen Ushijima?_ –, and I could be like – _Yeah, he’s my friend_.  
  
–...  
  
– You are my first friend.  
  
– So are you.  
  
Tendou looked at him surprised and Ushijima stood up from his place.  
  
– It’s time to go back to the class – he said and then started to walk away as Tendou hurried to follow him.  
  
– You are the best, Wakatoshi! – Tendou shouted excitedly. – And I don’t care what the others think about you, me or us! _We are the best!_  
  
– Undoubtedly. – Ushijima smiled without wanting to. – See you tomorrow in the canteen.  
  
– Will we have lunch together? – Tendou faked and then started laughing. Ushijima simply nodded.  
  
– Yes.  
  
Ushijima made a mental note that tomorrow he had a lunch with Tendou.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey as already mentioned /also in the title/ this is a translation of Bramby's ff "Lonely lunch" which was the first ushiten fic ive read and so I decided to translate it to english as the non-spanish speaking folks deserve to read these works really! Like i tried my best, then again neither spanish nor english are my mother tongues so :"D if you see any mistake or have any ideas about making the translation better, hit me up! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it c:


End file.
